


Poetry Collection

by brodylover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Freeform, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodylover/pseuds/brodylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm doing a series of poems for the Supernatural Characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crowley

I’m older than you can dream yet i still feel like a child. 

I survive via my mother’s teachings and my fingers itch to hold hers

It has been millenia since I felt her love

—

I’m worse than you can imagine yet I still have hope of good

I survived the destruction of my son and years of torture since.

I have never felt his love

—

I’m darker than you can contemplate yet I still pray for lightness

I survive via others, using them to further myself and my causes

It has been decades since I felt any love

—

I’m more powerful than you can pray yet I still feel weak

I survive by relying on myself, others are only stepping stones.

I have never loved myself

—

I am a King and a Deity and a Sinner

I am a Father and a Son and a Murderer

I am a survivor above all else

—

Don’t I deserve to be Loved?

—

I just want to be loved.


	2. Castiel

I am sorry  
I did  
I said  
I obeyed  
I am trying to atone

I am sorry  
I betrayed  
I swallowed  
I became  
I am trying to atone

I am sorry  
I burst  
I lost  
I destroyed  
I am trying to atone

I am sorry  
I laughed  
I smiled  
I broke  
I am trying to atone

I am sorry  
I left  
I stayed  
I ran  
I am trying to atone

I am sorry  
I trusted  
I fought  
I failed  
I am trying to atone

I am sorry  
I fell  
I lost  
I became  
I am trying to atone

I did what I thought was right  
I was wrong  
I am trying to atone  
but I am a man  
not an angel  
and it comes so hard now

I am sorry  
I am sorry

I do not deserve your forgiveness


	3. Dean

I hate the way  
my opinion matters  
you are worth more  
than a single fiber  
of my being

my fingers   
spell out a three letter word  
and that word  
is the stars   
and the sky

There is nothing more important  
than you


End file.
